yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Kaboom
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = female | anime deck = Railway | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Anna Kozuki is a character that appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Personality When speaking, Anna uses "ore" (俺) when referring to herself (supporting her tough girl attitude), a pronoun that is dominantly used by males and very seldom used by females (who are most likely tomboys in nature). Astral calls her Dueling style very reckless (using up her entire hand in the second turn) but also very calculated (being able to push her opponent in a corner in only the third turn). Showing that her tactics and approach toward dueling is similar to her personality. Biography History While in elementary school Anna was a tough girl who bullied other children in order to get her own way, though she had a soft side and had a crush on "Yuma". Before she transferred schools, she wanted to confess her feelings to Yuma, but he never showed up due to how she constantly mistreated him. It is later revealed that the boy Anna actually had feelings for was a different boy with a similar name to Yuma's, Yuya Tsukune. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries On the morning of the World Duel Carnival, Anna arrives in Heartland City via the train line. She is later seen observing the introduction to the tournament alongside Duelists such as Charlie McCoy, IV and Reginald Kastle. Later on that day, Anna assaulted Yuma and Tori with her flying launcher, but continuously missed due to their swift tactics, despite doing it several times. When Anna finally managed to corner the duo, she fell off of her cannon and Yuma suggested that they Duel instead. Despite Anna's reckless and brute tactics through cards such as "Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow" and "Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max", Yuma managed to defeat her with his new Xyz Monster, "Temtempo the Percussion Djinn". After the duel, Tori revealed to Anna that Yuma isn't the boy she was after, but Yuya Tsukune. Since Anna did not officially enter the tournament, she could not give Yuma a Heart Piece for winning the Duel, therefore she just flew off on her flying launcher in anger. However, in the end she did develop feelings for him, first loving, then hating him after hitting her head while thinking about him. World Duel Carnival Finals Anna ambushed and tied up one of the WDC finalists and concealed her identity under a cloak, entering the finals in that person's place in an effort to meet with Yuma again. She then got onto one of the Duel Coaster carts and sped off with the other finalists, leaving Yuma behind. Later on Anna arrives to save Yuma when the Fallguys gang up on him and manages to protect him at first. However the Fallguys various team formations corner her as well up to the point of defeat if it isn't for the appearance of Gauche whom evens the battlefield. After he defeats Fallguys Coyote, Anna and Gauche help Yuma defeat Fallguys Jackal by allowing him to Summon "One-Eyed Skill Gainer". However after this, Fallguys Wolf tries to defeat Yuma with a direct attack which Anna intercepts and take damage for. Her sacrifice enables Yuma to defeat Wolf. Flying Launcher Anna carries a powerful cannon with her that can fire multiple shots at once. This weapon can transform into a hovercraft, which Anna can use as transportation to get around, while still retaining its ability to fire. This is similar to the flight mode displayed by Paradox's Duel Runner. However, while flying, she often doesn't pay attention to where she's going and ended up bumping her head on a light pole and on an underbridge. The cannon also seems to be collapsable, able to be stored in a knapsack that can enlarge it to full size in a manner similar to how a parachute is activated. Deck Anna plays a Railway Deck that uses both Beatdown and Burn strategies. She utilizes monsters with extremely high Levels and ATK/DEF scores, and relatively easy Summoning requirements, to first gain an advantage. However, said monsters have drawbacks that leave her defenseless like leaving her with no cards in hand or Spells and Traps, reflecting the recklessness of her actions. Trivia * Like Akiza Izinski from 5D's, Anna has a resemblance to the Code Geass character Kallen Kozuki even sharing the same surname and personality. * However, Anna's character design also greatly resembles the main character of the anime/manga series "Cutie Honey" written by Go Nagai. * Anna bears a slight resemblance to Jaden Yuki from GX, mostly by their facial appearances and hairstyles. Also, both of their playing styles are very reckless. Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters